


【天官书】夜来风雨_设定集

by zouwuziyu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, 二次设定集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouwuziyu/pseuds/zouwuziyu
Kudos: 2





	【天官书】夜来风雨_设定集

【天官书的哈利波特式注疏】或曰当布莱克家族的名字被放在星官书体系下时（1）  
写在前面：半桶水/纯典故罗列/圆谎/穿凿附会。目前是自己硬盘/AO3隐蔽处自嗨写作用梗/二设。

Sirius：天狼星。

【史记·天官书】：（参）其东有大星曰狼。狼角变色，多盗贼。

【注】参宿属于猎户座（Orion），是冬季夜空最显著的星座。狼星即天狼星，可能因为其亮度的原因，被称作大星。汉代主管天文的官员相信，当天狼星的颜色改变的时候，盗贼的数量将会很多。

【疏】小天狼星出身于一个在巫师的没落时代里最容易被认出来的显赫家族之中，但他本身并不从属于他的父亲。他身材高大，同时具有突出的才华。从事占卜的巫师相信，当小天狼星的性情大变的时候，巫师世界正在面临着一群贼寇的威胁。

【晋书·天文志】（星官在二十八宿之外者）狼一星，在东井东南。狼为野将，主侵掠。色有常，不欲动也。……弧九星在狼东南，天弓也，主备盗贼，常向于狼。弧矢动移不如常者，多盗贼，胡兵大起。狼弧张，害及胡，天下乖乱。

【注】在天狼星的东南处，可以看到一组像弓箭一样的星星，在中国传统星官体系里，被称为弧矢星官。

【疏】小天狼星已经不属于任何一个纯血统家族。他是流浪的纯血巫师，具有很强的侵略性。但他的性情有自己的原则，实际上并不追求改变。小天狼星一直以来受到追捕，追捕他的人是魔法部的武装力量。魔法部的武装力量是为了预防食死徒而出现的，但他们大部分时间里针对的都是小天狼星。然而，当武装力量针对的方向改变的时候，就意味着食死徒已经兴起，狼人、巨人和阴尸也开始兴起。当武装力量陷入艰苦的斗争时，狼人也会受到伤害，天下陷入很大的混乱之中。

Regulus:轩辕十四

【史记·天官书】轩辕，黄龙体。前大星，女主象；旁小星，御者後宫属。

【注】轩辕星官在春季的天空里出现，它表现出龙的身体。其中最亮的星，在古代文学中被称为星轩，即轩辕十四，被认为是代表女性君王/皇后的形象。轩辕星官其他的星辰被认为是这位女性君王的从属。

【疏】雷古勒斯出身于以龙蛇之象为代表的斯莱特林学院，在魔法史中，他会被视为那个年代斯莱特林学院最优秀的巫师之一。他在巫师世界的观念中具有高贵的地位，却具有温顺服从的性格，因此在星官书里被称为高贵的女主。星官书像lofter和AO3一样不害怕性转的发生，巫师们甚至愿意将轩辕黄帝所象征的星官认为是象征女性和后妃的星官，这可能是巫师对父系社会建立之前的模糊记忆，因此我们不必对此处性别成迷的Regulus留下太多的怨念。为雷古勒斯准备行装，帮助他前往岩洞的，当然是他家中的奴婢克利切。

【未完待续】

【吐槽】：除了Regulus直接性转惊到我了以外，似乎没有什么不对劲的嘛……


End file.
